Honest Trailer - Titanic
Titanic is the 3rd episode in Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Brett Weiner, Andy Signore,' Alex Sargeant '''and 'Jess Lane. It was narrated by '''Gannon Nickell. It parodies the 1997 romantic drama film Titanic. It was published on April 5, 2012, and is 2 minutes and 35 seconds long. It was made in response to the theatrical re-release of the film Titanic in 3D, which also coincided with the 100 year anniversary of the sinking of the ship. In the 6 years since its initial publication, the trailer has been viewed over 40 million times. It's is Screen Junkies highest viewed Honest Trailer. Watch Honest Trailers - Titanic on YouTube "Three and a half hours of establishing shots, rich people eating, and waving, more waving, and even more waving." '~ Honest Trailers - Titanic'' Script '''Little girl: "Daddy, it’s a ship." Titanic 3D! 3D so real, you can actually feel James Cameron stealing money from your pocket. A film so bloated you can honestly just skip the first half-hour... Don’t worry, there’s still like three hours left to go! Based on the tragedy that spawned thousands of heartbreaking true stories, comes this fake one. Jack is an unrealistically sexy peasant and Rose is a first-class suicidal pair of boobs. Together, their undying love made James Cameron filthy f***ing rich. Remember the romance that encouraged a generation to round second base in the back of a movie theater. Remember the action, of the greatest game of Human Plinko. Remember the excitement of PG-13 boobs, now in James Cameron approved 3D! Old Rose: "It was the most erotic moment of my life." So brace yourself for a whole new generation of douchebags screaming Jack Dawson: "I’m the king of the world!" ...and that stupid f***ing song that briefly tricked you into thinking Celine Dion was hot. Good luck getting that out of your head! From the Academy Award winner for best editing comes three and a half hours of establishing shots, rich people eating, and waving, more waving, and even more waving. Witness the eternal love that ends because one piece of drift wood cannot hold two people. Seriously? That’s a huge piece of wood, they could have both fit on it, or they could have at least just taken turns in the water. Is it just me or did he not have to die? Starring: DiCaprio Leonardo Da Vinci; Winslet Boobs; the entire estate of Downton Abbey; and Bill Pullman. Er.. .Paxton. Titanic 3D Spoiler Alert: They still drown. Trivia * This is the first Honest Trailer to mention breasts. "Bewbs" would go on to became a running gag, before eventually being retired. * The original thumbnail for this video (seen to the right) depicted Kate Winslet disrobing. In an interview with the New York Post, Andy Signore attributed the popularity of this video to two things: "I think its popularity was a combo of us writing really honest jokes about a film many people loved, and the fact that its thumbnail is of Kate Winslet’s bewbs!" The thumbnail image was changed shortly after Andy Signore was fired from Screen Junkies in October 2017 after multiple women game forward on social media will allegations of sexual misconduct. Several other videos were deleted out of sensitivity, because they appeared to objectify women. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other historical movies including Pearl Harbor, Forrest Gump, The Revenant, The Greatest Showman,'' The Mummy (1999), 'Indiana Jones & The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, ''Pirates of the Caribbean . 'Gladiator, 300, Robin Hood (2018), and many others. See list of Honest Trailers 'for more. * An ''Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception '''Honest Trailers - Titanic has a 91.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Huffpost said this Honest Trailer was a "helpful antidote" to anyone who knew that Titanic 3D was "just a gigantic money-maker with nothing new to offer" but was nonetheless "a little bit excited over the trailer." HuffPost also said this video by watching this video you would "save yourself a chunk of change on this one." Collider said the video was "funny" and that it "hilariously makes some great points about the film itself" including the lengthy run-time of establishing shots and waving. Production credits Created & Directed by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer Mitch Rotter Written by Brett Weiner, Andy Signore, Alex Sargeant & Jess Lane Edited by Brett Weiner Voiceover Narration by Gannon Nickell External links * ‘Titanic 3D’ Honest Trailer (VIDEO) - 'HuffPost article on the Honest Trailer * 'Funny Honest Trailer for TITANIC 3D; James Cameron Steals Your Money in Three Dimensions - Collider article about the Honest Trailer Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:James Cameron Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Historical Category:Disaster Category:1990s Category:Academy Awards Category:Season 1 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney